happytreefanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Specy Spooktacular
Specy Spooktacular is a special half-hour video containing Halloween episodes of Happy Tree Friends. It is planned to be released on DVD on October 2012. It was shown on TV a month before. The episodes were originally meant to be with the other episodes, until it was decided there was no room. They were then put together as a half-hour Halloween special. Users RespectTheDisney5 and Lord O' Darkness, among possible others, will work on the episodes. All the episodes have custom title cards, similar to those of The Simpsons' Treehouse of Horror. The starring characters are presented on Halloween decorations and tombstones. After the starrings and featurings. A word "in" is seen before the custom title card. The episodes are planned to be released on Youtube in November. The creators of the episodes have scary nicknames like RespectTheDisney5 (RespectTheDead5), Lord O'Darkness (Lord of Darklings), Brittonbubba (Britton-Blob-a), Danielsecond (DamnationSecond), Abbeybunny (AbandonedBunny) and Pattyp999 (Battypee666) Episodes #You Don't Know Jack: A pumpkin plant character wreaks havoc on Halloween night. #Sweet Nightmares: Nutty suffers terrifying hallucinations after eating too much candy. #Dawn of the Squash: Mr. Pickles revives dead pumpkins as zombie jack-o-lanterns. #Office-sive: The Ghost possesses office equipment to attack innocent workers. #Hole-y Smokes: Sniffles' Superfast Supercollider accidentally creates a black hole which sucks up the whole town and teleports it to the planet of the Platypus Aliens. #The Sign of Evil: Josh makes a radiation sign out of card and accidentally splashing it with a toxic chemical causing people to die or mutate when they see the sign. The chemical is then spread to other signs in the town. #Grave Danger: Graves does some serious zombie busting after Cryptie accidentally awakens the dead. #Sniffle-stein: Sniffles creates a servant out of body parts from several corpses and electric science. #Misfortune Telling : Trixie (as a fortune teller) fortells peoples' gruesome fates. #Trip or Treat: Trippy goes trick or treating with Cuddles, Giggles and Josh. #Go Ahead, Make my Doomsday!: The 2012 Doomsday prophecy is seen in action in this episode. #Werewolf Are You Going?: Flippy gets bitten by a werewolf. #Monster of a Mess: Fungus learns a lesson about littering after a visit from the Garbage Pixie. #Creature from the Happy Tree Lagoon: Crazy & Shelly go for a late night swim only to find a monsterous fish creature. #Silent Nightmare: Robo Star and Rae-Kahn dress-up for some Halloween "fun". #Bone Away: Sir Gron goes on the "10th Crusade" as he goes to a medieval style warfare on Grunts in the middle of a peaceful Halloween night. #Witch Way?: When Emily and her faithful pet Kit-Kat dress up as witches, a mysterious spell turns them into real ones. #Sonic Broom!: Melody Melancholy dresses up as a witch, with Beth S. Alt being the cat. Who will be their broom? Britton dressed up as Guile from Street Fighter, of course! #How Does Soda Fizz?: Fizzles ruins an almost-perfect Halloween when she drinks a lot of soda. #You Get A Tor Candy: Please someone help me with the desripion please #Strange Love: A music video of the song of the same name. #Ice Try: When Thirsty steals some ICEE's from Freezy, he trips and makes Frostbite cause havoc to the innocent Trick Or Treaters. Can Thirsty stop him? #Disguise-ful: What happens when Bastion's halloween costume resembles a grey rabbit with two scrafs covering his mouth and scarf? Total confusion! Category:Miscellaneous Category:DVDs Category:Fan Episodes Category:Lists Category:Under Construction Category:Specy Spooktacular